Victoria
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 28, Age 248|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior/Supporter, Age 260 - Age 267)|FamConnect = Bradley Dawson (Father) Jillian (Mother) Samuel Daniels (Grandfather-in-law) Catherine (Grandmother-in-law) Jared Daniels (Father-in-law) Gloria (Mother-in-law) Harry (Husband) Johnny (Son) Ella (Daughter-in-law) Jared (Grandson) Josie (Granddaughter)}} Victoria (ヴィクトーリア'', Vinkutoria'') is the member of American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces did as she's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the daughter of Bradley Dawson and Jillian, the close friend and ally of Brandi, Rachel, Audrey, McKenzie, Trish, Kathleen, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Daria and Teresa. She's the best fighter and supporter of the American Team together for years by using her intelligence and knowledge skills. She's the best friend of her teammates, Daphne, Amanda, Teresa and Daria. She's the wife of Harry and the loving mother of Johnny, the daughter-in-law of Jared Daniels and Gloria, the mother-in-law of Ella and the grandmother of Jared and Josie. Appearance Victoria is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure, yet athletic build and medium average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and long straight fiery red hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has beautiful large blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and long straight fiery red hair with a large right side-parted fringe bang and two loose curly strands are framing her face and behind her ears. According to Henry Johnson, she's bore a strongly striking remembrance to her mother, but she got her father's blue eyes and fringe bangs framing her face. As a child, she ties her hair in a low pigtails with two little dark blue ribbons, but she's always lets her hair down to her mid-back, As a preteen, her hair had growing into her lower back, she wears it in one long loose ponytail, As a teenager, her hair becomes more grow into waist-length, but she's put her in a high ponytail, wear the casual outfit consists of a white crop top with a pink heart, a pair of pink jean-style pants, white socks and white shoes. In the battlefields, she's wear a off-shoulder black three-quarter length crop top, low-set purple harem pants, dark grey gloves, black Kung-fu shoes, white socks and a light lavender purple sash that's goes around her waist through the series and movies. As a young adult, she's lets her hair down to her waist-length into beyond reaches down to her hips (her hair is hung loosely and extends to her calves; as an adult, her hairstyle returns to its shape in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, but her ponytail reaches her upper-back and sports a black clip), as she wearing the the outfit consists of a purple long sleeved shirt, black legging pants with a purple stripe, brown gloves, black shoes and a brown belt. Personality Victoria is a hippy, kindhearted, serene, thoughtful, caring, cheerful, peaceful, sweet, innocent, pretty, mature, open-minded, friendly, helpful, hardworking, confident, intelligent, knowledgeable and polite personality. As a child, Victoria is a really shy, nervously quiet, afraid and emotional girl. She gets confident when she's with her family and close friends before the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World from the early childhood. Victoria is impulsive and irascible, even though she puts on a show of being tough she is actually rather fragile and can be shown to have a tender side. She is actually also very playful, clumsy and funny but only her friends are able to see that side of her, but she is very sweet inside, like she used to be before her mother and father’s death at 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in the dimensional Spencer World. She is also very emotional, she can cry about her loving parents' deaths. Victoria has strong sense of justice, what's right or what's wrong, she is very wise and freedom means everything for her. At Spring High School, Victoria is one of the most popular kids, the head of her cheer-leading squad and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre with her friends and love ones from Jump City into the Dragon Ball Z World and Spencer World. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, in the flashbacks, Victoria is a confident and assertive teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright and cheerful, and she has a kind and caring heart which compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own. However, she can also be very competitive and arrogant in certain situations, especially when others, including Harry, appear to do things better than her. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes gave her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as is evident when she attempts to coach her brothers' soccer team, or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Due to her type A personality, Victoria also had a strong tendency to become frustrated, impatient, or insecure when faced with a field in which she did not instantly excel. This tendency has been displayed several times, usually in conjunction with an incident revolving around her social life. Victoria was very protective of those close to her. She was generally quick to defend Harry if anyone insulted him, and would insist on rescuing him herself if he was ever in danger. She became slightly more protective once they began dating, and would not hesitate to make it clear to other girls that Harry was spoken for when he's falling in love with her since. However, it should be noted that Victoria eventually grew past several of these negative traits, aided largely by her increased maturity and newfound romantic relationship with Harry Daniels. During at the Cell Games, Biography Early Life Victoria is born on September 28 of Age 248 and living with Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza, In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her son, Johnny, Power Manga and Anime Victoria is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of her friends and parents, Equipment Video Games Appearances Victoria is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Victoria's name means Japanese name means (ヴィクトーリア or Vinkutoria) is in Latin the meaning of the name Victoria is: Victory; triumphant. Famous Bearer: Queen Victoria. * In American the meaning of the name Victoria is: Victory; triumphant. Famous Bearer: Queen Victoria. * It is pronounced vic-TOR-ee-ah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Victoria is "conqueror". Feminine of Victor. Victoria was a goddess who smiled on the ancient Roman people for many centuries. Early Christians adopted the name, probably due to Saint Paul's praise of "God, which giveth us the victory". Royal associations from 19th-century England's Queen Victoria and the four-syllable pronunciation give Victoria an air of dignity, formality and distinction. Victoria's short forms and nicknames are very informal by contrast. See also Latoya. Actress Victoria Principal. * Victoria is the fifth victim and died at the Cell Games along with Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Chris, Teresa, Timmy and Kimbery by Cell and Cell Juniors. * Victoria is the first character appears in the Dragon Ball series and movies to giving birth to their son, Johnny in the Other World. Then Kimberly is the second character to giving birth to Alex in the Other World and Teresa is third character appears in the Dragon Ball series and movies to giving birth to their daughter, Grace after three of them were married. * Victoria's favorite hobbies is cooking, looking at stars, sword fighting with her mom, drawing, training and reading. * Victoria's favorite food is Chicken ramen noodles soup and pumpkin pancakes. * Victoria's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Victoria has shared the same hairstyle with Dennis' wife, Kristen. * Her favourite flower is the cherry blossom. * Victoria has completed 28 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 1 S-rank. * Victoria's favourite word i''s "bloom" (咲く, saku'' ). Gallery C by cherryblossomuchiha-d5t2x27-1.png|Kid Victoria yukino_uzumaki__pre_shippuuden_by_gartlies_d9z-1.png yukino_uzumaki__pre_shippuuden_by_gartlies_d9z7hse-pre.png com_on_finish_me_if_you_can___by_gartlies_d9zn-1.png com_on_finish_me_if_you_can___by_gartlies_d9zn266-fullview.png fake_opening_screenshot___dancing_yukino_by_ga-1.png fake_opening_screenshot___dancing_yukino_by_gartlies_da28egx-fullview.png _collab__yukino_and_kobe_by_bauerrr_dbk4h78-fu-1.png open_collab_w__yukino_uzumaki_by_gartlies_da4i-1.jpg open_collab_w__yukino_uzumaki_by_gartlies_da4i6r3-pre.jpg we_need_to_save_him_by_gartlies_dcajms6-pre-1.jpg we_need_to_save_him_by_gartlies_dcajms6-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Video games where Victoria is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Wives Category:Mothers